


Green

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) in Panties, Grace Sex, Loud Sex, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Green

Gabriel had never even considered this before he met you. He was happy just wearing the cotton boxers that his vessel had come equipped with, whenever it was that he found the vessel. Until one day. You were laid together in the post-orgasm haze that you shared. Gabriel was curled around you, his head resting on your chest and your fingers were steadily brushing through his hair.  
"Babe..." You trailed off, voice barely breaking the silence of the room.  
"Yes, sugar plum?" Gabriel said, slipping in another pet name. He loved giving you pet names, much like he gave the Winchesters nicknames. Though, your reaction to the names was different to Sam and Dean’s reactions to the names. Gabriel loved the flush that covered your cheeks when he gave you a nickname.   
"Would you ever consider wearing panties?" You asked, it was so casual, as if you were asking what he wanted for breakfast. It seemed to catch him off guard too, he stilled for several moments in silence. Your heart seemed to leap into your throat, your mind conjured up some of the worst thoughts. Things you knew wouldn’t happen, but with no answer, they came anyway. _Would he leave you for this? Was it too soon?_  
  
"What like?" He asked, not sitting up. Looking down, his eyes were closed but he was awake. You shifted your hands to massage the back of his skull.   
"Well...that's for you to decide" you said softly. Gabriel looked up to you and kissed your neck.   
“Will do later” He spoke softly, slurring slightly.  
“You tired?” You asked. He nodded and curled closer to you, his head resting just above your shoulder. You smiled softly and watched him falling asleep, wrapping your arms around his waist to hold his body close to your own.

* * *

 

Another state, another hunt. After your conversation with Gabriel, so long ago, the topic had never come up again. You hadn’t mentioned it, neither had Gabriel. You just assumed that he’d forgotten about it. Until this hunt. He was walking slightly ahead of you, his jeans were hanging slightly lower than usual. Dean and Sam were further ahead of you both, and if it weren’t for them, you would’ve very quickly jumped Gabriel, and let him fuck you against the grimy sewer wall. You were currently considering what would happen if you did it anyway. _Would Sam and Dean join in? Would they watch? Would they run away in disgust?_

“Earth to (Y/N)?” Dean’s voice brought you back down to earth. You looked over realised there was a split in the path. Curse this damned demon bitch.   
“What?” You sighed.   
“We split here, you know the code word for if you get into trouble” Dean said, while handing you a torch. You looked to Gabriel, though quickly looked away when you realised he had heard everything you’d been thinking.   
“Yeah, pudding” You said, watching as Gabriel slithered up beside you, his hand sliding into your own.   
“No funny business. Sound carries down here” Dean said, glaring mainly at Gabriel, who merely winked in response. It didn’t take long for the conversation to end and you were on the path with Gabriel when he pulled you against him, leaning his body against the wall. You moaned as he kissed you deeply, while his hands slid to your waist. You shifted and moved your hands down to his jeans.  
“Fuck” You whispered, pulling away. You panted as you leant your head on Gabriel’s shoulder as he slid his hands into your jeans. You grunted slightly, trying to be too loud, though it didn’t work.  
“You’re one dirty girl, ain’t ya” He smirked, nipping along your neck.   
“Wanting Sammy and Dean – o to watch you take me so good” He continued, slipping his hand into your underwear.   
“They’d probably like it. Big hunter (Y/N) begging to come with little more than me” He hissed, while teasing your clit.  
“Watching my cock pounding in and out of you” He smirked, feeling you getting more and more wet by the minute. With each word spoken, you wanted nothing more than to have him inside of you.  
“Bet they’d join too. You love being stuffed full” Gabriel smirked, and your eyes widened when you felt something pressing against your mouth. Instinctively, you opened your mouth to the foreign object and you quickly realised that Gabriel was using his grace to fill you up. Gabriel shifted and spun you around so your back was against the wall. He slid his jeans down, just enough that you could see he was wearing some green panties. You groaned at the sight, he looked amazing in them.   
“You like?” he asked. You nodded, unable to form words. Gabriel chuckled and kissed you gently, while pushing them aside.   
“Fuck…you’re looking so good” He muttered, while pushing your underwear aside. You moaned and reached down between your bodies, stroking him to hardness. He pressed against you, the head barely breaching you. You gripped his shoulder blades, holding him against you.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Gabriel chuckled and nipped your neck, rolling his hips into you. His belt buckle hit against your thighs as he sped up the movement of his hips, head falling onto your shoulder. You moaned particularly loudly, scraping your nails down Gabriel’s back until there were red welts that lined his back. You tightened around Gabriel with a groan, coming with a moan. Gabriel grunted and thrust deeper, harder, faster, coming with a moan. You panted as Gabriel fell against the wall, nipping your neck.   
“Damn” You whispered. He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Looking around, you realised you were back in the bunker.  
“What about Sam and Dean?” You exclaimed.   
“Duplicates. Carbon copies” Gabriel shrugged, curling close to you. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Get some sleep sugar” Gabriel whispered. You smiled and curled around him, feeling the silky material of his panties pressing against your stomach, where his legs were wrapped around you.


End file.
